dirty_dozenfandomcom-20200216-history
Clyde Bowren
"The first chance one of them lovers get will shoot the Major right in the head, sir." -Bowren telling Reisman what he "thinks" Sergeant Clyde Bowren is the Sergeant in charge at Marston-Tyne Military Stockade, looking after the convicts that where charged with rape, murder, and other crimes. Bowren appears in the first two films, The Dirty Dozen (1967) and The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission (1986). However, Bowren does not follow the 2nd batch of convicts which Reisman had trained to go into Germany. Bowren is also known to have come up with the nickname of the convicts, The Dirty Dozen. Biography Early Life and Military Career Not much is told about Clyde Bowren but he joined in the Military Police to keep a sharp lookout for the felons whom where trouble the entire time, However though it is unknown if he saw action in the Allied Invasion of Italy but likely though however he does serve at Marston-Tyne Military Prison where Major John Reisman came to choose his 1st batch of 12 selected prisoners, however when he ordered them to act like soldiers one refused the drill, Franko refused to listen to Bowren and however when Franko attacked the Major he struck him back, afterwards Franko went back to his cell afterwards, He also along with Corporal Carl Morgan accompanied him together to meet the Felons whom Reisman was choosing if they would sign up which they did, however one thing Reisman told to Bowren about Jiminez was that the resin they never put guitar wires on a string was they don't allow him to other would strike but he told it never did happen to anyone, he also accompanied the felons where they made a new home base, throughout the time of training things progressed but later however he one time saw a felon named Posey being tormented by Major Reisman and however though Bowren almost felt worried for Posey which angered him but then however Posey would be meeting Captain Kinder as well, however oneday when Franko disagreed that soldiers would refuse to shave in cold water, due to Franko's arrogance the team is named "The Dirty Dozen", later he also passed jump school as well, One day when Colonel Breed and his lance of his 101st Airborne soldiers arrived, including Master Sergeant Gill Fredericks, Staff Sergeants Clayton and Blake, and many others, Michael Horrigan and Bradley Lane and more arrived, they threatened to learn from one of the felons whom they're mission was, however until Reisman arrived, after the Dozen completed the war games, they're was a feast and however they where told about the mission what the objective was, On the mission although Jiminez died in the jump and also when both Riesman, Wladislaw, and Pinkley together went into the Chateau, the decoy was made, although the battle cost many lives everyone except for Riesman, Bowren, and Wladislaw survived, with only nine killed in action and two missing in action, both Posey and Gilpin, Category:Main Characters Category:The Dirty Dozen 1967 Category:The Dirty Dozen: Next Mission Category:Characters Category:Characters Alive Category:Sergeants